Happy birthday my Valentine
by Kiraloverless
Summary: Mina and Shoji are dating after Tokoyami had broken up with him. It's a birthday tribute to Shoji that takes place after Tokoyami is taken by the league of villeins instead of Bakugo.


Title: Happy birthday my valentine

Author: kiraloverless

Account: u/6023476/k…

Fandom: Boku no hero academia / My hero academia

Musical Recommendation: watch?v=saesY1Ld9nU&t=1211s /

watch?v=DSbzxfdkdOk /

watch?v=5QbFSn4ztvs

Setting: Dorm room building

Pairing: Shoiji Mezo x Villan Tokoyami A.U

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Rating: M/M

Chapters: 1

Type of Work: one shot

Status: complete

Warnings: Gay, angst,

Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi

```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********Please watch video first**********~~~~~~~~~```````````````

This story takes place after this text message:

watch?v=QHeIit_k4K0&lc=z23ggl4xuzybjd4dpacdp435rwfmtnloejmgokfn1ptw03c010c

a knock came at her door just as she was leaving. To her surprise it's Tokoyami with a somber look on his face. She was in Shoji's room at the time so of course he was probably thinking of why she would be the one to answer the door.

"Omg Tokoyami , what in the world are you.. No way you've finally left the league of villans! Amazing" she carried on. Tokoyami stops her and asked about Shoji's where a bouts. Mina brags about how masculine shoji is, boasting about how strong and manly he is. She is finally asked by Tokoyami about when they had gotten together. He was nearly crushed by the answer.

"We got together a while after you were taken. a little afterwords Shoji was in heat and had no mate to comfort him so I .. stepped up." She said in a sultry voice. her manicured nails on her hips. Today she wore casual shorts with a black crop top and sneakers. Tokoyami would even pretend to deny that she has a sexy body and flirty personality that most men would find attractive.

What annoyed him was the fact that she was so very different from Shoji. She was very vocal and flirty, popular with everyone. He could never imagine Shoji with someone like her, but she was kind and thoughtful.

"You didn't come back and abandoned him Tokoyami. A hunk like him had it real hard when it was time, and did he deliver let me tell ya!" She said gesturing towards her now said boyfriend.

_'Her boyfriend…' the mate that you claimed and left behind. You have no right to be upset about that Fumikage._

_Echoed Dark Shadow's voice. _

Tokoyami visibly winced. Dark shadow was right. He HAD left Shoji when he decided to join the league of villains. After he was contacted by Shoji and even agreed to meet up with him he stood him up and never met him.

Actually, he did go to that location, but he was far enough to see Shoji but never approached him. Shoji was right about everything he said. Even the part about him being a coward.

"So what made you come back after all this time?" Mina asked sipping on her fruity aced drink.

Tokoyami bowed his head in shame. "It's his birthday today's I wanted to um, give him this… It's a collection of soaps and candles, I figured he would appreciate a more practical gift." He murmured. Heading over a brown paper package.

Mina giggled weighing the box. "You and I both know that's not the only reason you're here" she nudged his chest with her elbow.

He tried to convince himself that he should leave Shoji alone many times. But something in the back of his mind desperately wanted to run back to him. Their bond that he initiated without asking is what he felt in his heart, but his mind was screaming at him to banish himself.

"I miss him. Mina." he sighed softly. he felt he was being intrusive and that he should go.

Even after what Shoji had told him, he still had doubts.

"Well, my man is going to be back any minute. he'll be super sweaty after all of today's training. unless he showered already. In which case I'll be a little disappointed. We've been together 8 and a half months tonight so I intend to make it special for him." She says, locking up the dorm room and pocketing her keys. Clearly she was leaving on Tokoyami guessed was a date with him.

Another stab of pain raked through his heart.

"It was nice seeing you Tokoyami, I'll tell Mezzy you stopped by." She blew him a kiss just as the elevator doors were closing.

Suddenly the elevator doors were stopped and Tokoyami stepped inside.

"Tell me how he's been this past year. I will leave after that. I just want to know that he's happy" His voice cracked as he spoke. his fists clenched open and closed a few times. He was visibly upset.

Mina smirked and sipped her juice making a humming sound.

"He's been very busy with training. he's a little taller now believe it or not. We go on dates when ever we can and he is more interesting than I first thought of when i met him. what exactly did you want to know?" she exclaimed excitedly.

Somehow the more she spoke the more hurt he felt.

He felt a prickle of a tear in his eye

"He is still kind and loving? How did his severed arm heal up? was he in much pain?" he asked one question after another choking down the sob he felt would threaten to spill from him at any moment.

Mina sighed.

"You mean would he forgive you if you spoke to him?" she asked flatly.

He nodded slowly after a moment.

The elevator door dinged and interrupted the moment, as though he had run out of time.

"I dunno, I know I would be totally paved with you if my mate left me. You'll have to ask him yourself." she said loudly as she exited the elevator as the doors opened. Revealing the tall teen in question, along with a few other girls from A-1 just a few steps away in the common room!

Turning around she directed her attention to the group and ran up to Shoji with Tokoyami's gift.

Tokoyami's heart slammed hard against his ribcage as he realized he had been seen, not only by Shoji, but most of his classmates, or rather previous classmates.

Mina pecked Shoji on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday then proceeded to push him towards the elevator where Tokoyami had stepped out of. He back against the cold metal doors only slightly cooling his discomfort.

Their eyes locked and he felt as though all air had left his body, choking him once more, painfully aware of the tear stream running down his face.

"Fumi? what are you doing here?" Shoji asked confused, almost as though he were a ghost or illusion. Mina pats the package in his large hands and says "Your boyfriend brought you a birthday gift. says he misses you and wants to get back together." she shrieked with joy.

"Wait what?"

"Wait what!"

Both of the pre heroes asked confused, looking towards the pink skinned girl.

"I thought you said you were going out?" Tokoyami asked hushed…

Mina giggled as Tsu approached them "Mezo and I only had a short fling during his heat but we are not dating." The rest of their classmates quickly approached him and greeted him but he was very confused and was asked so many questions all at once.

Shoji's face was relaxed, his face looked towards Mina with a questioning look.

Kaminari asked "We waiting for you to change your mind and come back, I didn't think it would take you this long. what changed your mind?"

Tokoyami cleared his throat to answer " I uh.. I just came by to drop this off, I apologize but I didn't change my mind and I'm not staying."

_'Shit should I really be telling them this? what am I saying?'_

Shoji was visibly upset by this statement.

"You are still my friends but I'm still with the league of villei—-ns whhey! Shoji?!" "I'm sorry everyone but I need to talk to Tokoyami for a minute." It wasn't really a request, more like an after thought while dragging Tokoyami into the nearest room with a door that could be closed, which happened to be the laundry room.

"Shoji wait what are you doing? let go of me!" Tokoyami cried out reaching to prey one of Shoji's many large hands on him.

As soon as the door was closed Shoji pulled down his mask and pinned the smaller teen to the door. His lips on Tokoyami's beak effectively getting his attention.

His head was spinning, he was overjoyed that Shoji was not actually dating Mina, but somehow that meant that he was alone and that hurt him even more.

It was a desperate kiss, filled with all of their lost time and yet it still wasn't enough. their tongues danced in a shy pace soon invaded by Shoji's tongue, tasting every part it could reach. Shoji's main hands held Tokoyami's hands to the door, the other hands roamed the raven head's body, feeling every plane and muscle hidden under his clothes.

They leaned into each other, soft moans left them.

"Fumi~ ah" Mezo moaned softly allowing Tokoyami to lower one of his hands to caress his hair, fingering through the silvery white locks ever so slowly.

Their lips parted for a moment to breath, the look of mixed emotions displayed in Mezo's eyes are unbearable. hurt, lust, anger, and longing.

"I've missed you so much. Fumi…You smell so good" Mezo whispered into his ear, it's sent a wave of fire down his entire body.

_'Damn it am getting hard just from this little bit of contact' Tokoyami's mind raced. this was bad, at this rate they'd end up mating right here and now. _

Tokoyami lightly pushed against Shoji's chest "We have to stop, I didn't come here to fuck you Shoji."

"I don't give a damn why you actually showed up here tonight. I prayed that I'd see you again soon but I didn't think it would happen so fast. There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave me again." Shoji muttered tightening his grip on Tokoyami's wrists. He was angry and horny somehow?

"The only reason I came here tonight was to wish you happy birthday and see that you were living a happy life-" "Don't give me your bull shit paralogism. You are not like them, you should be here in school. You should be here with me" Shoji interrupts him.

"I'm so upset all the time because you abandoned me after you promised to see me. You act like I don't even matter to you and this is all just a waste of your damn time. Not that it matters to you but I wanted to die at one point. thanks for asking" Shoji barks at him.

"What?" Tokoyami asks in disbelief

"My grades were dropping because I couldn't get out of bed some days. Aizawa sense said I would have to repeat the year if I didn't get back to my schedule. that was before I nearly jumped off of our dorm room building. I went to go after you not knowing where you were and figured i'd pump into you at some random point, but Present mic and Midnight sense found me before I was hurt too badly." Shoji let him go and stepped back lifting his shirt to reveal scars on his ribcage and sides the resembled cuts, or stabs.

Tokoyami couldn't believe his own ears or eyes. This was not the same Shoji he knew, he was hurt and broken, and he was the one to blame.

"I cannot live without you Fumikage, I've become a recluse and shattered person. but the worst of it all is that you don't even care! You won't come back no matter what I do."

Shoji's broken voice cut through Tokoyami's heart in a way he never thought possible.

Tokoyami threw his arms around Shoji's shoulders and neck and begged for Shoji's forgiveness. "That's not true, You mean so much to me. I love you Mezo. I didn't want you to be with someone broken and ugly like me and always believed that you moved on and were happier without me. If even for a second I had known what kind of torment you'd put yourself through.." "Then what? you'd come back? But not when I asked you to? not when you promised to come see me? I thought they killed you that day and that's why you didn't show up, or you're were caught or arrested. It hurts so much knowing that you didn't by choice." the tallest teen leaned against the nearest wall. His hands shaking as he held himself.

It was a long moment between them, they're heated moment together now bitter and soured by this argument. Shoji's phone beeped with a text message. It was from Mina asking if he and Tokoyami would be joining them on the birthday outing. He sighed and responded quickly.

Shoji turned away heading to the small elevator that would take him up to his dorm room. "Just go."

He didn't even look back. He just went upstairs, leaving Tokoyami to his own thoughts.

Shoji finally reached his room. Well actually it was Tokoyami's room that he had moved into. After a month of Tokoyami being gone Shoji couldn't bare being alone at night and needed his scent just to get through the night. he sat on the bed and took off his shoes. Almost disappointed that the night hadn't turned out as well as he had hoped.

he wanted to actually have fun today with his classmates and be happy. Granted he desperately wanted to see Tokoyami but never thought he would actually see him.

"What a fucking joke" he laid back arms flat on the bed, almost grateful for the dark and gloomy ethnic.

**_"Put your head on my shooooouuuuulllllddddeeeerrrrs …." _**

The sound bleared loudly from outside the windows. Shoji sat up confused, listening to the familiar remix by Floreyyyy Remix.

**_"Hold me in your arms …babbbbbbyyyyyyyyy "_**

Some other noises could be heard from down stairs but they were muddled by the glass, so as he opening the window and looked out he saw something he had never been prepared for. It was Tokoyami standing on a tree branch with a speaker and microphone and he was … singing.

**_"squeez me oh so tight, show me that you love me tooooooooo"_**

Not only was he singing but operantly it was a small concert taking place with all of 1A watching. Along with a confused few teachers both surprised to see Tokoyami and shocked at the romantic display.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shoji shouted shocked.

"Ask me again!" Tokoyami called out in the middle of the melody

"What?" Shoji asked confused

"Ask me again, to stay here with you" Said the shortest of the pair. reaching his hand out stretched to Shoji.

He opened his mouth to say something but heard an obscene moan that was awkward to say the least…

In a flustered panic Tokoyami reached for his phone to change the song playing Everything I wanted by Billie Eilish. He was almost grateful to see that Shoji was smiling and shaking his head at the odd display happening.

"Mezo, I apologize for hurting you. I was thinking selfishly, I was stupid and stubborn. I loved you too much that when I hurt you it really made me fear what I might do to you one day, but I was too stupid to see that you loved me and would accept me for who I was and not what I thought I should be because I made a mistake. You are my strength and my weakness Mezo, thank you for accepting me when I couldn't except myself." Tokoyami called out.

Shoji's smile of amusement slowly turned to a happy sob.

**_"..and you say 'as long as I'm here no one can hurt you'…" _**the song continued

"Fumi?" Shoji slightly reached out

**_"If i could change the way that you see yourself, you wouldn't wonder why you hear 'they don't dissolve you' .." _**the song continued

"You are the one I need baby.. give me another chance." Tokoyami called out to him calmly.

**_"If i knew it all then would I do it again? would I do it again?.."_** the song continued

"Stay with me Fumi, you are not a villan, you are a good person. I need you." Mezo reached out grabbing Tokoyami's hand and pulling him through the window. Tokoyami leaned up as far as his tips toes would allow him to. Reaching for Shoji's shoulders, guided him backwards to sit onto the bed.

"I will stay. I'm not going anywhere love, I'm here."

**"If I love you was a promise, would you break it if you're honest?' **I think is an appropriate question here. or is that part of a mother song?" Shoji smiles as he sings back a small part.

"I love you Mezo, I will never leave you again." Tokoyami kissed his eyelids, parts of his face, tracing his hands tenderly across his lips, his hair, his neck and shoudlers. "But yes that's another song." finally claiming Mezo's lips in a delicate kiss. His fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling it away as he pushed Mezo down their fingers entangled together.

Shoji moaned softly "Fumikage~ "

Tokoyami pulled away suddenly "Wait"

Shoji groaned "What is it this time damn it?" he mumbled with a huff. before a second had passed Tokoyami was at the window.

'Damn it there he goes again'Shoji briefly thought. But the thought didn't last when he saw a small cake slice with a candle halfhazerdly stabbed int the center, it's flame carefully guarded by Tokoyami and dark shadow's hands. He kneeled in front of Shoji clearing his throat.

"Oh no are you going to sing again" Shoji could not contain his tears.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday and a happy valentines to you my Mezo, and many many many more I hope to share with you._

make a with my love" Tokoyami's low bedroom voice sent shivered down Shoiji's frame, the song was perfect, the night was perfect and yet Tokoyami Fumikage was everything that was making it right again.

Tears fell freely as Tokoyami held his main left hand and kissed the wrist. "Was my singing that bad?" he smirked hoping to elevate Shoji's mood with laugh.

"You really won't leave again?" he asked afraid, the slight candle light making his tears shimmer in the low light. Tokoyami's fingers white away the salty streams.

"I swear on my life, that I will never leave you again. By choice at least." Tokoyami kissed his wrist again, holding the plastic platter of cake between them patiently.

Shoji closed his eyes and held Tokoyami's hand against his face for a moment, just taking a breath and feeling it's warmth.

Blowing out the candle, pulling Tokoyami into his lap and holding him close. "Make it up to me, show me that you mean it Fumikage." Shoji murmured into him, finally finally able to feel him to his hearts content.


End file.
